Wherever My Heart Leadth Me
by LightOfDarkness
Summary: This is the entire season of Yu-Gi-Oh, but with one of my characters in it. The only really apparent pair is Kaiba/OC. The rating is for language, suggestive stuff, and some intense issues. Reviews make the world go 'round!
1. How It Started

LightOfDarkness: Hello! Welcome to my fic! This is going to be the entire season of Yu-Gi-Oh, but with me in it. So insanity will happen. I'll try my best to keep characters the way they were created, but don't expect too much.  
  
*Bright flash of light*  
  
Kahti: Hiya! I'm Light's Yami, Kahtiihma! She used my name in the story, in exchange for her handcuffs!  
  
LOD: O_o; Um, don't listen to her. She's not exactly normal.  
  
Kahti: Sweetheart, I've seen normal. It's not a pretty sight.  
  
LOD: Ya know, she's right about that. Anyway, my story is general/humor/romance/action/adventure/angst/ and anything else I can think of. If it happens in the show, it happens here. So it would help you a lot if you've seen the show.  
  
Kahti: Get on with the story. I'm going to go try out the handcuffs! *runs into a room*  
  
LOD: -;;She must have kidnapped one of the guys again. Oh, well. Let's get this show on the road!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Egypt  
  
At an archeological dig, many scientists were uncovering amazing artifacts. At the site, people clustered in there own areas, fixated on their efforts.  
  
But one girl was different. She wandered from one group to the next, astonished at the discoveries that were being made. Some shooed her away, others ignored her.  
  
But a few enjoyed her interest, and told her about everything they found. The girl was able to make intelligent remarks to the origin and meaning of the finds, much to the scientists' surprise.  
  
But to two of the archeologists, this was no surprise. For this was their daughter, and they were extremely proud of her. They had taught her everything she knew, and that was a lot.  
  
The girl had brown hair, and blue eyes. She had fair skin from her father, dimples from her mother. She walked around in blue shorts and a white top. A gray kitten sat on her shoulder, on a cat leash.  
  
One day, the girl was exploring the nearby village, when she ran into a local. Literally. She had been knocked to the ground, while the stranger seemed only surprised.  
  
The girl stood up, bright red. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention. Are you okay?" She rambled on, taking a look at the person.  
  
He was tall, clad in robes, with a turban. He looked Egyptian, and young, but his eyes caught the girl's attention. They seemed to look through you, exposing you. At the moment, they were amused  
  
"I am fine. You should be more careful." The boy spoke in a soft voice.  
  
She raised her eyebrow. "You're sure you're okay? I'm such a klutz sometimes."  
  
The boy then seemed to see her for the first time. He stared, and then seemed to wake up from his daze. Smiling, he turned away from her, looking over his shoulder.  
  
"I am sure. You should leave this place. Unwanted things happen when eyes are turned away. Good-bye, Brynne." And with that, he walked away.  
  
Brynne blinked. How did he know her name? And what unwanted things? Wanting to find out, but not wanting to be seen, she followed him.  
  
The boy walked through an alley, and down a staircase. Brynne, being curious, went silently after him, trying to stay out of sight.  
  
She eventually entered a large chamber. The boy stood by what looked like a sarcophagus. Candles were everywhere. The boy turned to regard Brynne.  
  
"So, you chose to ignore my warning. What you do not know is that no one leaves this chamber alive with empty hands."  
  
Two Egyptian men appeared, and tried to grab Brynne. From somewhere, Brynne produced a knife. Darting out of the guards' reach, she spun, and pulled one to her, knife at his throat.  
  
"Yeah, well, maybe I won't be the only one dying today." She said, staring straight at the robed boy.  
  
He didn't seem surprised. Stepping closer to the sarcophagus, he took something off of it.  
  
"Then you will not leave empty-handed. If you wish to let the servant go, I will see if you are destined for an item." Brynne raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Destined? What do you mean, destined?" The boy smirked.  
  
"Release him, and you will see."  
  
Brynne stared at him, and slowly let the man go. She closed the knife, and put it away. Never taking her eyes off the robed figure before her, she straightened up.  
  
"All right then, what do I do?" She asked, hand on hip.  
  
"Let the Item decide. The Millennium Heart." He held out a heart shaped stone. Looking closer, Brynne saw it had designs carved in it. Then, it started to glow.  
  
The boy stepped closer, and held the thing in front of her chest. Brynne looked at it, and lifted her gaze to him, eyebrows raised.  
  
"What's it supposed to do? What do you mean, let it decide-" At that moment, the stone floated out of his hand, and touched Brynne's chest.  
  
A bright light flared. Brynne's head was thrown back, and the light got so intense, it was blinding. Then, it was over.  
  
Clearing her vision, Brynne shook her head.  
  
"Whoa, what a rush. What happened?" Seeing the boy looking at her chest, Brynne also looked down.  
  
There, underneath her shirt, was a shape. Pulling the neckline down a little, Brynne saw a tattoo of the heart shaped stone. She lifted her head to stare at the boy.  
  
"What did you do? And who are you?" The boy smiled.  
  
"My name is Shadi. My job is to watch over the legendary Millennium Items. I myself possess the Millennium Key." He indicated his necklace. The Item looked like a, well, key. It was the same color as her heart, and had designs carved on it too. "You now have own the Millennium Heart. You may encounter a Spirit that lives within it, or gain extraordinary powers. The Heart itself is inside you, muting the beat of your own heart. You have proven yourself worthy." Shadi's eyes hardened. "You should go. And do not speak of this meeting to anyone, mortal or not."  
  
Brynne nodded. "All right. I don't know how I'll explain a tattoo to my parents, but I'll go. I'm still very confused, but it might make sense later. Good-bye, Shadi. Good luck with, whatever you do."  
  
Turning, Brynne walked back up the stairs. She blinked as she entered the sunlight, shielding her face from the light. Walking back through the town, an archaeologist who worked with her parents ran up, holding the gray cat.  
  
"Miss, miss. Where have you been?"  
  
Brynne smiled. "You'll never believe me if I told you." The scientist shook his head.  
  
"Maybe later, miss. I have horrible news. It's about your parents."  
  
Brynne felt a jolt run through her. Then, a cold feeling spread through her body, radiating from her heart. With urgency, she stared into the man's eyes. "What about them?"  
  
"There has been an accident while exploring the caverns."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ LOD: Well, this is the first chapter of my longest story yet. I apologize for any mistakes I'm sure to make, and advice through reviews are welcome.  
  
Kahti: LOD! I'm done with them now! Here ya go!  
  
LOD: O_o; O-Kay. 


	2. In Which Kaiba Meets a Knife

Chapter 2  
  
LOD: Alright, listen up. I haven't seen half the shows, so if I mess up, I'm sorry. This is the way it happens in my mind. Expect author notes everywhere, so try not to get confused.  
  
Kahti: @_@ Too late.  
  
LOD: Anyway, thank you Lillian for reviewing! At least I know someone cares!  
  
Kahti: Yay! There's someone out there that actually reads this stuff!  
  
LOD: And since my story now has regular Yu-Gi-Oh characters, and not just Shadi.  
  
Kahti: WE LOVE YOU SHADI!!  
  
LOD: O_O; Yeah, anyway, we have a treat for you peoples! Kahti, tell them!  
  
Kahti: I, um, came by some money, and we hired a disclaimer dude! And he's a cute one!  
  
Disclaimer: Normally, I don't do this, but they pinned this sign that read "DISCLAIMER" on me and gave me money.  
  
Kahti: Like I said, he's a cute one!  
  
Disclaimer: What do I say again? *gets paper handed to him* Okay. LightOfDarkness does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the sexy, is that right?  
  
Kahti: Yes!  
  
Disclaimer: Um, the sexy characters on the show. And I will wear leather pants next chapter. What?  
  
LOD: He said it, not us! On with the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two Years Later.  
  
(A/N: This is in a small town where a small street tournament is being held. Kaiba is passing through on his way to wherever he went after Yugi defeated him.)  
  
The scene takes place at a duel, between a girl and a boy. Both looked around 15.  
  
"Star Boy, in defense mode!" The boy said as he put a card down on the table. It was a star with long swirls coming from it.  
  
"Aah, innit it cute?" The girl was average height, with longish brown hair that had a slightly golden tint to it. She also had gray-blue eyes with a hint of green, and pale skin. She was dressed in big, baggy black pants with bright blue seams, and a light blue T-shirt. There was a black choker with a black stone around her neck, and leather gloves that went past her elbows and had open fingers.  
  
She smiled at the boy. "But, unlike humans, looks ain't getting him far. I play Harpy Lady, in attack mode. I also play Mountain, which gives my Harpy Lady a field power bonus!" The girl smirked, and gestured with her gloved hand. "Harpy Lady, attack Star Boy!"  
  
The Harpy, being much stronger than the Star Boy, destroyed it.  
  
(A/N: Okay, lets pretend that everyone's outside, okay? Okay.)  
  
Kaiba heard the crowd, and went to see if the person was any good. He really didn't care, but he was bored, and he had some extra time. He came in time to see the boy play another card, in defense mode, and smirked at the nervousness on his face. The girl matched his smirk perfectly.  
  
"Oh my. A Gear Golem. And with a defense power of 2200. Whatever shall I do, Gryffin?" She looked at the gray cat next to her, and smiled. "Since my Harpy Lady can't beat that, I'll have to do something else. But what's this?" She drew a card, and held it between two fingers. "An Elegant Egotist. You know what this does?" She played the card. "It splits my Harpy Lady into. Harpy Ladies Sister!" There was now three Harpy Ladies now, and with the field power bonus, they had more that enough attack power to beat the Golem. "Harpies, attack!"  
  
The boy's nervousness grew as his the girl laughed at his destroyed Golem. He had no good cards, only magic cards. He couldn't do anything with those. Unless.  
  
"I play Black Hole!" He put a card with a black void on the table. The girl gasped. "All monsters on the field are eliminated. So much for your Harpies." The boy smiled.  
  
"You bastard!" The girl yelled. Everyone, even Kaiba, was shocked. "That's my favorite card! Why are you being such an ass?"  
  
The poor kid, Kaiba thought. Dueling against an insane one.  
  
"Gryff, did you see what he did? No matter. Can you guess what I have? She waved a card around. The boy gulped, and shook his head.  
  
" I play Mystical Elf, in attack mode! And since you have no monsters on the field, I can directly attack your life points!" The monster obliterated the boy's life points in one attack. He had lost.  
  
Everyone was whispering. The boy was the champion of the last local tournament, and this stranger defeated him without breaking a sweat. Kaiba paid no attention. He wanted to try this girl out. He pushed his way through the crowd.  
  
The girl approached the boy. "Hey, great duel. Sorry about the outburst. I get a little excited when I duel. I take it to seriously, and not seriously enough!" She grinned, cradling her cat. "I hope to meet you again soon!"  
  
The boy smiled. "Yeah, but I can't promise I'll improve to your level." He said, relaxing a bit.  
  
"I'm sorry I was so hard on you. It's not easy beating cute ones." She tilted her head to the side and grinned, as the boy blushed. She handed him a piece of paper.  
  
"Call me sometime, or e-mail. That's even better! Good luck with your life." She turned, and walked away from the crowds.  
  
Seeing his chance, Kaiba followed her. She moved quickly, and soon he had to jog to keep up. He was thinking of how she won't be as difficult as Yugi was, but perhaps a challenge. And Kaiba so loved a challenge.  
  
He was so busy thinking, he didn't notice someone was behind him until he was pushed into an alleyway. He spun to see a knife to his throat, held by the very girl he was following.  
  
"Who the hell are you and why, pray tell, are you following me?" The knife was too close for Kaiba's comfort, and he could see this girl knew how to use it. He held up his hands to show he came in peace.  
  
"Relax, I just wanted to duel." He mentally kicked himself. He sounded like some wannabe dueler schoolboy.  
  
The girl blinked. "Oh, that's all?" Kaiba nodded. "Okay."  
  
"You'll duel?"  
  
"Hell no!" The girl said, looking slightly pissed.  
  
"Huh?" Kaiba felt extremely confused.  
  
"No, I won't duel. I'm sick of being asked. I've been dueling all day with wannabe's who think they're good enough to take me!" She was waving the knife around, and Kaiba felt a bit nervous.  
  
"I'm sorry, but sticking me with a knife won't help you much." He said, hoping she'll take the hint.  
  
She realized she still held the knife. "Oh, sorry! You can't be too careful. You could have been a rapist, or something." She narrowed her eyes, "Or are you?"  
  
"No! You look like you could take care of yourself just fine, though. Now, can we close the knife?"  
  
"Sure." She did just that. After pocketing the weapon, she held out her hand. "I'm Brynne. And this is Gryffin." She nodded toward the cat.  
  
Kaiba shook her hand. "Seto Kaiba."  
  
"Is Seto you're first or last name? I'm from America, and that's always confused me."  
  
"Seto's my first, but I go by Kaiba."  
  
They shook hands. At the touch, Brynne felt a shock running up her arm and to her heart. She let go, and backed away. Kaiba hadn't felt it.  
  
He straightens up. "Now that we're properly introduced, are you sure you don't want to duel?"  
  
Brynne's head snapped up so she can look at his face, eyes flashing. "All I know is your name." Her eyes narrowed. "And it might not even be real. But now isn't the best time." A spasm ran through her, leaving her shaking.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kaiba asked. Not that he cared, he told himself.  
  
"Fuck off, now. I can't do this right now." Brynne sank to the ground, leaning against the wall. Gryffin rubbed against her legs.  
  
"But."  
  
"Leave! Unless you want to talk to the knife again!" She was trembling.  
  
Kaiba left. He didn't want to leave her in that condition, but she obviously didn't want his help. He vanished into the crowd.  
  
Brynne waited for the shaking to stop, and took Gryffin in her arms. As she petted him, he purred.  
  
"Oh, Gryff. Why does she have to decide now? I hardly know the guy, but she's telling me he's the one. I just don't understand it. At least he's a hottie, right?" The cat just kept on purring, but Brynne seemed to understand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LOD: I know, I know. Kaiba's a little out of character, but it's my fic! I can make him dance around in a chicken costume singing to Brittany Spears if I wanted to!  
  
Kahti: I think there is a fic where he does that.  
  
LOD: I think there is too. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am addicted to reviews-  
  
Kahti: She keeps skipping the therapy for it.  
  
LOD: _ I would love to hear what you think! See ya next chapter! 


	3. Sailing On the SeaEnter: Kahtiihma!

LOD: Well, here I am again n_n. How many reviews did we get?  
  
Kahti: Only one, Thank you Kazulikai; The Time Mani  
  
LOD: Well that's enough to make me update!  
  
Kahti: Yay! ^-^  
  
LOD: Okay, here's the scoop. My character is heading off to Duelist Kingdom to, well, duel. This is the cruise there. I'm lazy right now, so Disclaimer Dude isn't here. Blah to you!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brynne leaned on the railing of the ship, watching the waves. Gryffin was on a leash next to her. (A kitty leash!) She didn't trust him to not jump over the side. She toyed with her black leather gloves, ignoring the itch in her arms. People walked by her, but she didn't look at them.  
  
She sighed, and pushed away from the railing. Picking up Gryffin, she scanned the crowd. She found what she was looking for, and made her way over.  
  
(A/N: I know nothing of what happens, so if it's wrong, I'm sorry!)  
  
Two boys were talking. One had flat, kinda blue hair, and glasses. He also had an annoying voice. Brynne wasn't interested in him. The other was the one she was trying to find.  
  
He had spiky hair, all red, gold, and black and everywhere. He had huge eyes, and an aura of kindness. He was showing the other boy some cards.  
  
The first boy had something on his mind, and Brynne knew it. She walked over until she was behind them. Her eyes widened when she heard the word "Exodia," but kept quiet. When the blue headed boy walked over to the edge, Brynne stood beside him at the rail, and waited.  
  
The boy raised his hand over the side, and yelled, "Say goodbye to Exodia!" And let go of the cards.  
  
Brynne's hand darted out, and grabbed two of the cards. The rest fell into the sea. The boy stared at her, and the spiky haired kid didn't notice she had his cards.  
  
And his friends didn't either. One, a blond boy, dived into the water. The boy who owned the cards jumped in close behind. The blond headed for the cards in the water, and managed to grab one, but the others sank.  
  
The people still on board lowered a ladder, while the red/gold haired boy got his friend to climb up. Brynne turned to the blue haired boy.  
  
"Now, that wasn't very nice." She looked at the cards in her hand, "If I was you, I would've stolen them. What's your name, jerk?"  
  
The boy's anger was obvious. "Don't talk to me like that. I'm Weevil. I won the tournament last week. I-" Brynne covered his mouth with her hand.  
  
"I only needed a name. Your parents called you Weevil? Must've been drunk at the time." Weevil's face turned red. "I have a better name. Dick- hole. You look and act like one." She removed her hand and turned her back to him.  
  
The two boys were wrapped in towels, with their friends around them. The red/gold haired boy was talking to the blond.  
  
"It's okay, Joey. You did your best."  
  
"He sure did." Brynne said. They all looked at her. "But you only lost two cards."  
  
"What'd ya mean?" The blond glared at her. "They all sank. They're gone!"  
  
"Like I said, two cards. Here." Brynne handed the blond the cards. "So stop yelling at me. Jeez, you try to help someone."  
  
Joey looked at the cards. "You have Exodia too?" He turned to stare at the redhead. "I thought you only had it!"  
  
Brynne sighed. "Look, Joey, that's your name right? Eyes on me." She put her hands on either side of his head. "I. Took. Them. From. Weevil. Before. He. Threw. Them." She let go of his head. "Understand?"  
  
"Oh. Thanks. Here, Yugi." Joey gave the redhead the cards, a little dazed.  
  
Brynne smiled. "I'm Brynne. What were you doing with that blue dyed asshole?"  
  
They all seemed a little shocked. Brynne tilted her head to the side, and grinned. Gryffin purred at her feet, and Brynne picked him up.  
  
"And this is Gryffin, my partner in crime. So, what's you guys' names?"  
  
The short red/gold haired boy spoke up. "I'm Yugi, and you already know this is Joey." He pointed to the brunette boy and girl behind him. "And this is Tristan and Tea."  
  
Brynne nodded. "Nice to meet you. I'm sorry about the cards. I've heard of Exodia." She noticed Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. Her eyes narrowed slightly when she saw the eye. "That's a big necklace you've got there." She reached out, and before Yugi could stop her, touched the eye.  
  
A bright light flashed before Brynne's eyes, and she felt like she was falling. Everything turned black, and then she was floating. Yugi was across from her, feeling the same way. Then, Brynne felt like something was separating from her body. A girl appeared beside her, and a boy beside Yugi.  
  
The boy looked like Yugi, but instead of short and cute, he was taller and sexy. His hair stood up more, too. The girl looked like Brynne, only, well, more revealing. Her bust was certainly bigger, and her hair turned up at the ends. Brynne knew her already, and could guess who the other boy was. She turned to Yugi.  
  
"I thought that was a Millennium Item you were wearing. Which is it?" Brynne asked the obviously confused boy.  
  
Yugi blinked. "Um, the Millennium Puzzle. Where are we?" Brynne regarded him.  
  
"The Shadow Realm. Haven't you been here before?" She looked at the two spirits, who were chatting. "You should ask him. He'll tell you."  
  
Yugi glanced over at the spirits, puzzled. "Which Item do you have?"  
  
Brynne smiled. "The Millennium Heart. When I got it, it became a part of me. It's inside me, right here." She pointed to her chest, where her heart would be. "I have a tattoo where it's supposed to be. Weird, huh? Your spirit is hot, will you look like that when you get older?"  
  
Yugi blushed, and his spirit seemed overhear. He looked a little embarrassed also, and Brynne saw her own spirit wink at her. "Mine is sexy too. We're good friends." She then recalled what happened a couple days ago. "But I don't understand her sometimes." She muttered softly to herself.  
  
Brynne brightened up. "Hey!" She yelled at the two Millennium spirits. "You two want to find a room first, or can we go back now?"  
  
Brynne's spirit laughed, while Yugi's got even more uncomfortable. Then, he laughed too. There were some flashing lights, and the two mortals were back in the real world.  
  
Joey, Tristan, and Tea were looking over them, worried looks on their faces. Joey seemed to be attending to Brynne, while Tea and Tristan had Yugi.  
  
Brynne sat up. "Jeez. How long were we out?"  
  
Joey jerked in surprise, recovered, and answered. "About ten minutes. You guys alright?" She smirked.  
  
"Don't know, ask Yugi." Brynne winked at Yugi, who was bright red, for he had to deal with both his and his spirits embarrassment. Brynne started laughing, and Yugi relaxed. Everyone looked confused.  
  
Brynne made with the excuses. "Must've been seasickness or something. We should get some food." She grinned. "Anyone care to join me?"  
  
Everyone immediately agreed. Brynne felt a bond forming between them. They were accepting and friendly. Brynne felt like she had known them for years. And there was someone else like her among them. Someone whose body housed two minds.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LOD: There, I finished the third chapter! I once again apologize, 'cause I haven't seen this entire episode. So I'm sorry if I made any mistakes.  
  
Kahti: I'm in this! Yay! Now it's a story! ^_^  
  
LOD: Yeah. Anyway, thanks for reading! I'll see you next chapter!  
  
Kahti: Bye! _^ 


End file.
